Tell me no secrets and I'll tell you no lies
by annielovesauggie
Summary: Extension of the first episode. Missing scenes, angst. Annie and Auggie discuss what's happened so far and what's coming next.


_**A/N: Here's a little extension of the first episode. Thanks for reading and if you'd like to review….well, you go right ahead! This author loves to know what you think!**_

The entire time he'd been in Iraq, he'd never been hit with a bullet. I suppose most people wouldn't consider the guy blinded in a bomb blast lucky, but he'd take his luck where he could get it. Now, years later, in the streets of Columbia, his luck ran out. In the seconds directly after he felt the hot bite of the bullet, he'd remember thinking, "Huh. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

Then the pain and the heat set in. He hadn't expected it to feel hot, but of course it would be. He felt the heat of his own blood running down his arm. After the initial shock wore off, his thoughts were of Annie. He knew she was okay. He'd only heard one shot fired, and she was still next to him, holding him up. She was okay, but that didn't mean the guy wasn't coming back around to take another shot at them.

His whole arm felt numb and for a second he wasn't sure if he was holding his cane or not.

"Where's my cane?" The hoarseness of his voice surprised him. He felt Annie let go of him and he swayed dangerously, but in a split second she was back, handing him his cane. He felt texture of the cool fiberglass and was relieved that his nerves seemed to be intact. Annie urged him on and chastised him for suggesting she give chase to the shooter while he made his way back to the hotel. He was attempting to think of something witty to say, but then the screech of tires put an end to those thoughts.

"What's going on?" He asked, despite already knowing it was nothing good.

"Nothing good." Annie replied.

xXx

Annie's energy was palpable as she flitted all around their hotel room looking for supplies to clean and stitch his wound. He knew she was working off nervous energy. He'd have been more jumpy himself, except having someone dig a bullet out of his shoulder with a hot knife without anesthetic had sapped him of his strength. He was just glad he didn't cry or pass out.

He began to replay the events of the morning and could not believe how naïve he'd been. Yet again he'd charged in to a mission that he had to business being in because of Annie. Of course, if he were being totally truthful with himself, he was also there to protect his secret…well, his and Arthur's.

He hated keeping anything from her, but it was all part of the job, right? And besides, some of these secrets weren't his to share. But Annie was smart and it wouldn't be long before she figured out the connection between Arthur and Teo on her own. If she learned that he was involved from someone else, well…he didn't want to think about that.

After she'd finished stitching and wrapping him, they'd both laid down for a much needed nap. He'd convinced her to skip the meet with Teo and catch the evening flight back to D.C. Now, he finally allowed himself to relax and let out a slow breath.

"How's the pain?" She asked softly.

"Not too bad." He lied.

"I think you should have it looked at once we get home."

He chuckled. "It's kind of hard to go to the doctor for a bullet hole without explaining how you got it."

"I'm sure you have some friend stashed somewhere that could handle this without asking questions."

"True, but honestly, it's okay."

"You'll have a scar."

"So you said."

She was silent for a moment. "I thought….in that second when I saw the flash of the gun and then you go down…."

"I'm okay, Walker."

"Yeah." She let out a shaky breath.

"I think we got what we came for. We know where the money's going….we can figure the rest out from home."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain why you're hard drives were taken and your security clearance downgraded."

"That could just be routine."

"C'mon, Auggie. It can't be coincidence. Aren't you worried?"

"Not until I have something to worry about."

"Well, I'm worried about you."

"That's the second time you've said something like that." He carefully to lean on his elbow. "I don't want you worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but you have to be careful, Auggie."

"What does that mean?"

Annie exhaled slowly and said what she'd been thinking ever since he turned up in the hotel lobby. "I'm going to follow the trail Henry gave me. I need to do it, Auggie. And you can't come with me."

xXx

Hours later, after one final dressing-down by their new friend Calder Michaels, Auggie found himself contemplating telling Annie what he could about Arthur and Teo Braga. Annie had been quiet and reserved ever since she'd run off to meet Teo while he and Calder had shared a not-so-pleasant drink at the hotel. He considered being pissed at her, but when he stopped to think about it, she'd done exactly what he would've done. Now, here she was on the plane, next to him. Safe.

"Annie, there's something you should know….." He began. When he finally got the story out, she was surprised, but not mad at him for keeping secrets. He'd been surprised by this and a little suspicious that she too was keeping something from him.

They'd decided that they'd clue in Arthur and Joan about everything: Henry's file, and their personal relationship. Of course, Auggie knew there was a whole chapter he was going to leave out of his version. There might be a day he'd have to tell her everything, but today was not that day.

xXx

She'd walked arm and arm with him through the lobby of the CIA. She'd asked him if he was ready. He wished he could tell her he'd never be ready. He'd done things he'd regretted. He'd done things he knew were wrong. He'd tried to make peace with his past…tried to convince himself that it was all in the name of patriotism. What if Annie knew everything? Would she still love him?

They walked together through the various hallways leading to the DPD. He could hear a lot more activity than normal going on around him. Finally Annie spoke to Barber and found out about the all-hands meeting.

Auggie sat in his seat in "the bubble" next to Annie and waited for what he already predicted Arthur would say. He had his thigh pressed against Annie's and felt her muscles twitch with the impact of Arthur's statement.

"This changes everything." She whispered.

Truer words had never been spoken, he thought. Was this a reprieve? He doubted it. If what Henry told Annie was true, then this was merely the tip of the iceberg.

xXx

Later that night, they'd gone to Auggie's apartment to decompress and discuss the strange events of the last few days.

Auggie pulled open the heavy metal door and started to speak. Annie immediately put a hand on his arm that caused him to stop and turn toward her. He waited and listened as she made her way around him apartment. Finally she returned to his side.

"All clear."

"You really think my apartment's bugged?"

"At this point, I think we can't be too careful."

Auggie shrugged pulled his tie off as he walked to the fridge. He honestly didn't think his apartment would've been compromised, but it didn't even occur to him to check. His spy skills were rusty and it made him all the more aware that he was putting Annie is real danger.

"You're right."

"What might they be looking for? On your hard drives?"

He pulls two beers from the fridge and heads to the couch. "I have no idea."

Annie sits down next to him and he can practically feel her eyes on him. "I'm serious, Annie. I have no idea, but there's nothing on there that would implicate me in anything."

She exhales slowly. "Yeah, I know. It's just something Henry said…."

"What?"

"He said this wouldn't end well for you."

"For me? He specifically said my name?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Do you think that Arthur will use you as a scape goat?"

Auggie felt his stomach tighten. That was a possibility. He knew Arthur would never betray him vindictively, but if it was a matter of national security, he might.

"He won't. I have safeguards."

"Safeguards? Like what?"

Auggie rose and walked to his favorite window and opened it wide. He breathed in the night air and felt it calm his nerves a little. "When you work for the CIA as long as I have, you learn to watch your own back."

Annie got up and moved to stand beside him at the window. She watched people causally walking down the street. Auggie's somewhat cryptic confession left her feeling relieved. He was smarter than anyone she'd ever met. There was no way he'd let himself get caught in a net.

"I'm glad to hear it, but you should know…." She gently turned him so that they were facing each other. "You don't have to do it alone anymore. I want to watch your back too."

"I don't want you to put yourself in danger-not on my account."

"Same goes."

"Annie—"he rubbed his eyes in a gesture she'd come to recognize as a headache building, "I think this is dangerous. Maybe too dangerous. It's possible you're going to get caught in this mess too."

"What are you saying?"

"Walk away from Wilcox."

"What? I'm not going to let him implicate you…."

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

Annie pulled back away from his hands that had been on her shoulders. His words stung. Could all of this boil down to male pride?

She stared at him, unable to form a sentence. She'd always thought of them as a team, yin and yang, perfect harmony. When she'd needed him, he'd been there. Now, he needed help and she was going to do everything in her power to help him. It never occurred to her that he wouldn't want it.

"Annie?"

She watched him as he turned his head slightly to the side, listening for her. She knew that he knew exactly where she was.

"I….I don't know what to say." She heard the fragility in her voice and tried to shore it up. "I thought…I thought we were a team…."

"We are…."

"No. We're only a team when you're the one helping me. Now, it's you that's in trouble-by no fault of your own, I might add-and you don't want me anywhere near it."

"It's for your own good-"

"No, that's not true. It's something else. Isn't it Auggie?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her; only missing the mark by a few millimeters. "I don't want to get into a bad habit."

"Of someone watching your back?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of being dependent….on anyone."


End file.
